For example, publication DE 10 2009 029 156 A1 discloses a multi-speed transmission in planetary design. The multi-speed transmission includes a drive shaft, an output shaft, nine shafts, and, whereas, for the realization of nine forward gears and one reverse gear, at least five planetary gear sets and at least six shift elements. This results in a high design effort in the manufacturing of the known multi-speed transmission. Further, with each gear step, at least three of the six shift elements are necessarily open, resulting in a high proportion of internal transmission losses, such that consumption is disadvantageously increased.